Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of repair devices, and more particularly to a sheetrock repair system.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,999,347; 4,152,877; 4,297,823 and 4,644,723, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse wall repair devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical sheetrock repair system.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved sheetrock repair system and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a sheetrock repair system including a plate having two adhesive surfaces disposed laterally out from a central opening. A rubber tie extends through the central opening and a retaining wire extends through a transverse aperture in the tie.
In use, a repair piece is cut to fill the damaged area of sheetrock. A number of plates are then adhered to the back surface of sheetrock repair piece so that the rubber tie extends out from the front surface adjacent the edge. A retaining wire is inserted through the transverse aperture in the tie to engage the front surface adjacent the edge. The repair piece is then positioned into the damaged area of the sheetrock with the ties extending out through the gap between the edge of the damaged area and the edge of the repair piece. The retaining wire is positioned to engage both the front surface of the damaged area and the front surface of the repair piece, and is biased toward the plate by the resilient rubber tie. The excess length of the rubber tie is then cut off and the area is filled with joint compound and finished.